The use of digital cameras, mobile devices, and tablets to capture and store images is well known. After capturing a digital image, the image can either be viewed as a static two-dimensional (2D) image on the device monitor, or the user may choose to order a traditional 2D print through a photo processing center. Ordering a print may be accomplished by either uploading the digital image to the photo processing center using a networked connection over the Internet, or the digital image may be uploaded to the photo processing center using a kiosk. In either instance, the uploaded digital image will be received by the photo processing center and the print will be created by a fulfillment center that will send the print to a designated recipient.
In addition to offering fulfillment of traditional 2D prints, many photo processing centers are offering prints that include a glossmark or watermark to provide aesthetic interest in a given print, to provide a security feature to prevent unauthorized copying of the print, or to provide other types of information. A glossmark or watermark is one or more words, images, patterns, or symbols that appear in varying contrast on a print when the print is viewed in transmitted light created by a gloss or toner superimposed on certain portions of the print paper, or by thickness or density variations in the paper that is used to produce the print, to highlight the glossmark or watermark. For example, a glossmark may be added to a birthday card print to highlight a message to the recipient of the print, such as “Happy Birthday.” Certain watermarks may be incorporated into a print, such as a passport, to prevent the document from being copied by someone that is not authorized to do so.
Certain drawbacks exist when ordering a print of an image that includes a glossmark or watermark. When a traditional 2D print is ordered from a photo processing center, the ordering party is provided the ability to preview what the print will look like before the order is placed. This is particularly helpful if edits are made to the digital image prior to placing the order. When ordering a print of a digital image that includes a glossmark or watermark, there is currently no sufficient method of providing the customer with a realistic preview of how the print will look with the glossmark or watermark. Currently, the only type of preview that is provided during the ordering process is a static digital preview having a plurality of versions of the digital image to be printed, wherein each version shows the glossmark or watermark portion at a different level of contrast. This type of preview is unrealistic and may be difficult for a customer to envision the finished print.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for providing a realistic simulation of a print including an imaging effect on the display of a computing device. The present invention fills these needs as well as other needs.